The matters disclosed in this section are intended to merely provide background information of the embodiments, and do not constitute a related art.
Recently, information technology products such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet PCs and notebook PCs, in which ultracompact digital cameras are incorporated, are being actively developed.
A camera module mounted in a small-sized electronic product, such as a smart phone, may be frequently subjected to shocks during use. In addition, the camera module may minutely shake due to the trembling of the user's hand while taking a photograph. Therefore, considering these problems, there is a high necessity for a technology capable of additionally incorporating an optical image stabilizer into the camera module.
Recently, various handshake correction technologies have been researched. Among such technologies, there is a technology of correcting handshake by moving an optical module in the x-axis and y-axis directions, which define a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. The technology is required to accurately and quickly move and adjust the optical system in the plane perpendicular to the optical axis for image correction.
A handshake correction technology may employ a magnetic field generated by a magnet incorporated in a camera module. Here, there is a need for a technology capable of employing stronger magnetic force for the handshake correction technology without allowing the magnetic field to leak outwards.